Нельсон
Школьный хулиган, а по совместительству ещё и неофициальный Лизин парень. По-крайней мере, он был первым, с кем она поцеловалась (в серии Lisa’s Date with Density (8) ). Часто может быть замечен с другими хулиганами во главе с Джимбо. В серии The Haw-Hawed Couple (18) показано, что он сильнее последнего, и все остальные хулиганы его боятся. Их отношения Несмотря на фактический разрыв отношений между ними в Lisa’s Date with Density, Лиза всё ещё испытывает к нему симпатию, иногда обращается к нему за помощью. А также помогает сама. Так, в серии Lisa Gets an “A” (10) она вынуждена обратиться к Нельсону за помощью в сдаче контрольной, к которой она не подготовилась. В результате чего получает незаслуженную пятёрку с тремя плюсами и мучается угрызениями совести. В серии Bye Bye Nerdie (12) она вновь просит у него помощи, но уже не по учёбе, а из-за проблем с новой ученицей-хулиганкой Франсин. Но оказывается, что Нельсон не в силах ей помочь, так как "девчонок нельзя бить". В Sleeping with the Enemy (16) Нельсон помогает ей проучить Шерри и Терри, насмеявшихся над её фигурой (подкладывает им скунса в коробке). В Loan-a Lisa (22) она помогает ему, пожертвовав $50 на его велосипедный бизнес. В конце серии показано, как они вместе катаются на роликах, взявшись за руки. В серии Adventures in Baby-Getting (24) он заявляет, что Лиза носила его учебники. Также в сериях про будущее неоднократно показывалось, что между ними по-прежнему существуют отношения, начиная от просто приятельских и заканчивая браком (в разных сериях по-разному). Другое В серии Bart of Darkness (6) он оказывает ей знак внимания, подарив ей мелочь, найденную в бассейне. Впрочем, возможно, он сделал это только потому, что она была "королевой бассейна". В 22 Short Films About Springfield (7) он насмеялся над ней после того, как она постриглась в парикмахерской. Это ввело Лизу в смущение, и она вновь надела свою зимнюю шапку, под которой скрывала прежнюю прическу (с жвачкой в волосах). Затем Лиза в отместку сообщает длинному человеку, куда спрятался Нельсон. В серии Much Apu About Nothing (7) Нельсон обижал Утера за то, что тот был из другой страны. Лиза была свидетелем этой сцены, и это расстроило ее. Но она не заступилась за Утера. В серии Girly Edition (9) Лиза упоминает, что они с Нельсоном встречались. Также в этой серии Нельсон вместе с ней и остальными детьми готовил выпуски детских теленовостей. В серии Simpsons Bible Stories (10) Лиза лазит по детской пирамидке вместе с ним. В серии Wild Barts Can't Be Broken (10) отогнул лист забора, чтобы галантно пропустить ее. В серии Simpsons Tall Tales (12) Лиза и Нельсон предстали в образе Бекки Тэтчер и Гека Финна, и понравились друг другу. Отец Бекки даже решил поженить их (Лиза-Бекки была не против), но Гек сумел сбежать со свадьбы. В серии She of Little Faith (13) он вместе с другими хулиганами собирался поколотить Барта за то, что Лиза "наплевала" на христианство. В серии The Dad Who Knew Too Little (14) он приносит детективу Кольту книгу с внеклассным чтением Лизы. Как выяснится, он сделал это, чтобы Кольт вернул ему его любимое фото с Белоснежкой. В Smart and Smarter (15) они с Лизой пререкаются в автобусе из-за того, что Нельсон заставил Барта кататься по полу. Лиза пытается вывести его на логику. На что Нельсон говорит наобум, что она "голубая". Это не впечатляет Лизу, она заявляет, что обвиняющие в этом других прикрывают собственную латентную гомосексуальность. Тогда Нельсон выпрыгивает из автобуса. В The Monkey Suit (17) он по ошибке является на тайное заседание, где Лиза учит всех желающих запрещённой теории эволюции. В серии Girls Just Want to Have Sums (17) побил её, не зная, что она - переодетый мальчик Джейк Боймэн. Интересно, что перед тем Лиза сказала ему, что любит его (будучи в образе мальчика), и Нельсон смягчился. В The Haw-Hawed Couple (18) Барт подговорил всех одноклассников, чтобы они не приходили к Нельсону на день рождения. Узнав об этом, Лиза насмехается над Бартом, когда Мардж все-таки заставляет его отправиться на праздник. Она говорит, что Нельсон "не так уж плох, просто ему нужно немного доброты". И далее в автобусе она смеется над Бартом фирменным Нельсоновским "Ха-ха". В Rome-old and Juli-eh (18) заслонил ее от картонных стрел, которые в нее выпустили картонщики. В серии Love, Springfieldian Style (19) выступают в ролях влюбленных Сида и Ненси. В Dial 'N' for Nerder (19) Нельсон начинает подозревать их с Бартом в убийстве Мартина, и Лиза пытается подкупить его, вновь предложив встречаться. Но Нельсон непреклонен. В серии Homer and Lisa Exchange Cross Words (20) назвал ее "Мисс Б.", когда она сменила фамилию на Бувье. В To Surveil with Love (21) Лиза вступается за Милхауса. При этом Нельсон преклоняется перед ее ораторскими способностями (и все же бьет Милхауса). В The Great Simpsina (22) он пугается, как бы с Лизой во время её опасного трюка ничего не случилось. В серии 500 Keys (22) он сперва сподвигает Лизу на исследование. А потом рассказывает ей школьную историю о погибших учениках. В серии The D’oh-cial Network (23) он нечаянно подаёт ей идею для шаблона к новой социальной сети. При этом он обижает других программистов-ботаников, но не трогает её. В серии про будущее Holidays of Future Passed (23) Лиза говорит, что они все еще общаются с Нельсоном, и задумывается, что может ей стоило лучше выйти за него. В Lisa Goes Gaga (23) он также, как и все, осуждает её за обман. В серии The Spy Who Learned Me (23) он растолстел на еде из "Красти-бургера", и Лиза добилась от Красти, чтобы тот помог Нельсону. В The Kid is All Right (25) рассказывает Изабель, что они встречались с Лизой, и что она "разбила ему сердце". Также у него на животе есть тату с именем Лизы. В серии Lisa the Veterinarian (27) он видит, как Лиза делает еноту искусственное дыхание, и ревнует её. Играли вместе в одной команде по лакроссу в серии There Will Be Buds (28). 2016-10-26_18-47-07.png|"Bart of Darkness" (6) 2017-01-08_12-51-04.png|"22 Short Films About Springfield" (7) 2017-04-06_18-59-31.png|"Girly Edition" (9) 2016-10-01_19-53-57.png|"Wild Barts Can't Be Broken" (10) 2017-05-31_18-56-36.png|"Simpsons Tall Tales" (12) 2017-03-25_16-32-48.png|"The Spy Who Learned Me" (23) 2016-10-01_17-33-14.png|"The Kid is All Right" (25) Category:Школьные знакомые Category:Любовь